Episode 23: Bright Lights, Bright Eyes/Dog and Caterpillar
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode Bright Lights, Bright Eyes/Dog and Caterpillar is the 23rd episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. It is the last episode to feature two stories in one episode. Plot Part One: Bright Lights, Bright Eyes At Katrina's Puppy Pound, Brattina and Catgut are practicing for the pet talent show (with unsuccessful results as Catgut bumps into Katrina). Brattina tells Katrina that if Brattina wins, she gets a new bike (in which Brattina already has), a year's supply of gourmet pet food, and $500 (much to Katrina's delight). At the Pound Puppies' HQ, the Pound Puppies and Holly are eager to enter the talent show because if they win, they'll donate the $500 to an animal shelter and have enough pet food for a year. However, they found out that no one would be talented enough until Bright Eyes volunteers. The other Pound Puppies and Holly were so amazed by her singing and dancing that they decided to enter Bright Eyes at the Pet Talent Show. At Katrina's House, Katrina calls Mrs. Gugenfeller and tricks her into being a judge at the Pet Talent Show. She then tells Brattina and Catgut to bring some stuff in order to cheat. Back at the HQ, Bright Eyes was ready for today's Pet Talent Show and tells Cooler and Nose Marie to wish her luck. At the pet talent, Dr. Simon, the announcer, introduces Mrs. Gugenfeller, Mayor Fist, and Katrina Stoneheart as the judges. Hearing that Katrina is one of the judges, the Pound Puppies and Holly thought that Bright Eyes won't win the show until Bright Eyes reassures her friends that "when I become a super-duper star, I won't forget all you little pups that help make it possible" (in which Howler thinks that all that stuff about stardom has gone straight through her head). The first contestant was Matthew and his pet mouse, Blabber. Brattina and Catgut sneak through the backstage as Cooler and Nose Marie, thinking that Brattina and Catgut are up to no good, follow them. As Blabber begins to play "Three Blind Mice" on his trumpets, he notices a scent of cheese and sees Brattina wearing a cheese costume. Just as Catgut was about to pounce on Blabber, Cooler distracts Catgut with a tuna can costume and Nose Marie traps Catgut in a trash can, allowing Blabber to continue his act. All the judges (except Katrina Stoneheart) give Blabber's performance 9 points each. Later on, Holly and Bright Eyes are introduced. Backstage, Cooler stops Brattina and Catgut from fanning itchy powder to Bright Eyes and Holly by unplugging the fan. Meanwhile, just as Bright Eyes was about to sing, she gets stage-fright and rushes off the stage. Dr. Simon reassures the audience that Bright Eyes is shy and that they'll give her another chance. As Brattina and Catgut were about to go on, they noticed that the fan is unplugged and got itchy powder on themselves. Then, they went on stage, but Catgut's motorcycle crashes into a hot dog stand and sends mustard splashing the judges (Resulting 0 points each for Brattina and Catgut as Katrina tries to clean the mustard off). Backstage, Bright Eyes was too embarrassed to get back stage as Howler and Nose Marie explained that in order to cure her stage fright, she must go back on stage. Then, Cooler tells Bright Eyes to forget about stardom and remember that if they win, the money will help puppies who are homeless, with the pet food to keep them healthy and Holly will have a bicycle so that she can deliver the puppies to their new owners. Bright Eyes finally agrees to go back on stage. Later, Bright Eyes, with Holly and the other Pound Puppies, are on stage singing. While Mrs. Gugenfeller and Mayor Fist dance to the singing, Katrina quietly goes under the stage to help Brattina and Catgut sabotage Bright Eyes' chance of winning. After Holly and the Pound Puppies finish singing, Mayor Fist and Mrs. Gugenfeller give Bright Eyes' performance 10 points each and Bright Eyes wins the competition and all the puppies are adopted by the audience. Just then, Brattina sneezes and the stage collapses with Dr. Simon, Mrs. Gugenfeller, and Mayor Fist running off the stage seconds before it collapses on Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut. Bright Eyes knew that after her performance, she is a superstar when it comes to finding homes for puppies. Part Two: Dog and Caterpillar Inside an egg, a caterpillar emerges and sees Whopper. Whopper reassures the caterpillar that he won't squish it. Since they are now friends, Whopper names the caterpillar Squiggle. Just then, Catgut emerges and chases him around the garden. Squiggle saves Whopper by throwing a tomato at Catgut and he and Whopper slide down into the Pound Puppies' HQ. Later, Whopper introduces Squiggle to Cooler and wishes to be like Cooler. Squiggle and Whopper imagine what kind of jobs they'll do when they grow up, including police officers, firefighters, snow dogs, movie stars, and astronauts. Some time later, Whopper tells his friends that Squiggle is missing. Nose Marie tells Whopper that last time she saw Squiggle, he was out at the garden. Whopper, thinking that Catgut will get him, rushes to see Squiggle. At the garden, Squiggle confesses to Whopper that nature is calling him and that he is making a cocoon to leave. Whopper, saddened by the fact that Squiggle is leaving, asked Squiggle how can he grow up without him. Squiggle tells Whopper that he should believe in himself and the two bid each other a teary goodbye. That night, Cooler and Nose Marie see a saddened Whopper. Understanding how Whopper feels and knowing that Whopper had a lot of growing up today, Cooler and Nose Marie give Whopper a jacket just like Cooler's. The next day, Cooler tells Whopper to keep an out for Catgut while he takes Allison to her new home. As Cooler heads outside, Whopper sees Catgut outside and rushes out. As Cooler and Allison go outside, Catgut traps them. Luckily, Whopper distracts Catgut and traps him in a trash can. After Cooler and Allison leave, Whopper sees Squiggle, who is now a butterfly. Whopper and Squiggle knew that after they believe in themselves, Squiggle is now a butterfly and Whopper is a hero, just like Cooler. Gallery Bright Lights, Bright Eyes/Dog and Caterpillar Voice Cast for Bright Lights, Bright Eyes/Dog and Caterpillar Trivia "Dog and Caterpillar" is the last episode/segment written by Earl Kress. In "Dog and Caterpillar", Whopper imagines that he'll grow up to be a movie star. His movie star design is nearly similar to Sam Quentin from Bright Eyes, Come Home. "Dog and Caterpillar" is the last segment Katrina and Brattina didn't appear in. In "Bright Lights, Bright Eyes", Bright Eyes impersonates Tallulah Bankhead, who was known for starring in Alfred Hitchcock's 1944 movie, Lifeboat. Mayor Fist, who first appeared in the TV special, appears in this episode. In "Bright Lights, Bright Eyes", the St. Bernard puppy of the Puppy Quintet is seen hoping to get food. Should Whopper wear his new jacket in the remake of the TV Series? Absolutely! He would look twice as cute with his new jacket. No. Suppose if Whopper gets tired of wearing? Well, what do you think? Category:1987 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Episodes Category:Starring Bright Eyes Category:Starring Whopper Category:Written by Earl Kress Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Written by John Ludin Category:Written by Haskell Barkin Category:Episodes featuring two segments Category:Season 2 Episodes